Quinn and Santana Lesbian Experience
by saskiaseager
Summary: Okay so this is my first story, more to come! No pun intended ;P! READ MY SECOND STORY PLEASEE! over 2000 views in 3dayss! thanks guysss! Could you answer my character poll for my stories please! Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

Quinn and Santana had never been close... until now.

It had begun earlier that summer at Cheerio's practice. Santana, who was outed as being gay a few semesters ago, had never seemed to be interested in anyone aside from fellow cheerio Brittany Pierce. Unfortunately though, Brittany's love for Glee Club member Artie Abrams ended their relationship and now Santana had her eye on someone else. Quinn Fabray had been through a lot in the past two years, a teen pregnancy and various stints on the Cheerio's including its coveted captaincy. She was beautiful too, blonde curled hair in a high ponytail and a Cheerio's uniform with that revealing skirt. Santana had invited Quinn back to her house as Quinn's parents were away and the Lopez's had recently installed a semi-indoor swimming pool connecting to the house. It would have been dumb to have a fully outdoor pool in Ohio. Mainly because it _was_ Ohio. As soon as Santana's invitation left her mouth, she knew it would be a long shot, but Quinn accepted graciously and they set off home, with the main topic of conversation being the Cheerio's. As the car pulled into the drive, Santana had totally forgotten to ask Quinn if she had a bikini packed!

"Hey, Quinn, I forgot to ask, you DO have a bikini packed don't you?! "

"Oh crap, I must've left it at home!" The smokin' hot blonde swore

"Oh it's fine," Santana gushed, not wanting to lose the opportunity to get all hot with Q in the newly ablaze Ohio sun, "You can borrow one of mine, but they might be a little big in the boobs, Q" said Santana reminding herself of the breast enhancement surgery she underwent in the summer, causing her to have to co-captain, instead of captain, the Cheerio's at the beginning of the semester.

"Would you? Oh that's great! It's so hot! I probably would've got into the pool without a bikini in this weather!" Quinn teased as she winked at her best friend.

Damn, I should have stayed quiet, Santana thought to herself.

Quinn knew about the special 'relationship' Santana had with Brittany and she had always wanted to try it out but never had anyone to try it out _with_.

The girls got changed into their bikinis and positioned themselves on adjacent sun beds.

"Hey Santana, wanna do a run and jump?!" Quinn enquired whilst sporting that mischievous yet angelic smile on her flawless face.

"Sure thing Quinn, just be careful not to spoil that lovely body of yours in the sun!" Santana quipped as she laughed genuinely.

The girls slid gracefully of their sun beds and walked towards each other until they met and faced the pool.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

"Ready." Santana replied.

As they counted down from three to one, Quinn took Santana's hand as they ran and jumped into the pool.

"Oh my God!" Quick squealed in mock shock and a grin slapped on her face.

"Amazing, I know right!" Santana remarked,

"So good! I'd love to be able to cool off in this after Cheerio's practice every day!"

As the two hot girls swam to the edge of the pool, the conversation once again returned to the Cheerio's. Santana, a reserve flyer was usually base to Quinn, the best flyer on the squad. Her petite frame, flexibility and superb balance allowed her to perform every legal stunt, though recently, Quinn and Santana hadn't had time to practice and they were both off their game. Santana suggested they practice in the pool, the water would act as a safety net and if they didn't want Coach Sylvester to kick the off the squad, they NEEDED to practice! They decided to try and have a go at one stunt where Quinn had to balance on Santana's shoulders for long enough to please Coach Sue, which was infinity. They took their positions in the centre of the pool and Santana helped Quinn up above her shoulders, but Quinn's wet body slipped and as Santana turned round to catch her friend, she found her face right up against Quinn's clenched pussy. Quinn was now sitting on Santana's shoulders with nothing to balance herself with.

"You okay?" Santana shouted

"I'm going to fa-…." Quinn gasped before she fell from Santana's warm shoulders. Quinn, a skilled swimmer, calmly found her way to the surface, but obviously, as Quinn fell, her all ready too small bikini had fallen of so as her body sprung from below the sky blue water, her breasts sprung with it. Santana couldn't help but stare. Quinn's breasts were perky and perfectly formed, her nipples large and supple. Quinn at first was oblivious to which parts if her body were on display, but as a cool breeze flew onto her body, she – if not her nipples- noticed.

Quinn's arms flew across her chest, her face portraying mock horror. Quinn was an intelligent girl, (unbeknown to her fellow glee-clubbers) she got into Yale for heaven's sakes, and also being attractive meant she KNEW when someone was turned on. Santana tried to act cool but she could feel her pussy pulsating with anticipation and wetting with her juices. Quinn could tell this too and like I said, she had always wanted to experiment with someone, and as it turned out, this was her prime opportunity. Quinn's face oozed sex as she seductively swam towards the gobsmacked Latina. As Quinn approached the gobsmacked Cheerio, Santana had to look around to make sure she was in her yard and that this was _really_ happening. And it was. It really was. They stood face to face, in anticipation of what was going to happen. They pulled in for a passionate kiss before Santana led Quinn out of the pool and onto the sofa in the conservatory. Quinn, her chest still bare, noted to herself that the conservatory was see-through and that if a nosy neighbour popped their head over the garden hedge, then they'd get a shock after seeing what they were up to! But this made it all the more exciting! Santana decided to take the initiative in the situation and kissed her way down to Quinn's perfectly formed breasts. She sucked them and they bounced back into place.

"Ohhhhhh" Quinn moaned...

"You like that baby?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded rapidly.

"Well you're going to like THIS even more,"

Santana purred before going down and beginning to explore Quinn's dripping pussy. Santana stuck her tongue above Quinn's hole, licking and massaging Quinn's clit with her mouth.

"Fuck that's good…" Quinn moaned again.

"Wait here a sec, " Santana told Quinn, abruptly stopping the act that Quinn knew would give her pleasure.

"What? Wait! She's gone…" Quinn mused, disappointed, but as Santana disappeared upstairs, she decided that she would find Santana, and Santana would fuck her there and then.

Santana had just walked into her bedroom on a mission to find a toy. Her favourite toy. She had stolen more sex toys on her shop-lifting expeditions than she could remember, but Santana couldn't believe her eyes when she opened up the stolen box to find this! It was in the shape of a penis, it could thrust and rotate and it vibrated on the clitoris with bunny ears, Santana couldn't believe how many orgasms she had after using the toy for the first time. Santana swivelled around. There was somebody on the stairs but now they were at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's first thought was that her parents were back.

"Shit!" she muttered as she slid her toy under her duvet. As some fingers curled around the door, pushing it slowly open, Santana realised she wasn't wearing anything so flung her arms over her smokin hot body.

But it wasn't one of her parents who were standing in the doorway, but a fully naked Quinn Fabray, whose eyes were consumed with determination and lust. It was the same determined look Quinn had had at the beginning of sophomore year when she confronted that Rachel Berry and telling her to stay away from her man. Whenever Quinn had that look, you _knew _she was going to be getting her way.

Quinn paced up to Santana and literally grabbed her waist. Santana and Quinn were so close that every single part of the front of their bodies was pushed up against each other. They made out for half a minute before Quinn collapsed on the bed, pulling Santana on top of her, both of them grinning with anticipation. Santana stretched out her left arm and scrabbled around under the duvet for the toy.

"What are you doing?!" Quinn almost chuckled

Santana, now quite frustrated with herself, smiled when she retrieved her toy. Quinn gasped, it was so big! What were they going to do with it?! Quinn was quite sexually inexperienced as the first time she had sex she got pregnant, which did a lot more than put her off! And the second time she ever had sex was with Finn, her first love.

Santana on the other hand, was the absolute opposite! She was a first hand slut! She and Brittany often vied to beat each other when it came to how many people they had ever had sex with. Santana had fucked the whole of the football team! Some of them at the same time ;)! Quinn propped herself up at the headboard of the bed as Santana crawled hungrily towards her, toy sideways in her mouth. When Santana reached Quinn, she opened Quinn's cheerleader legs as far as they would go. Her juices were visible from her hole

"You ready?" Santana purred. Quinn nodded light-headedly as Santana switched on the toy. As the tip of this toy touched the rim of her hole, Quinn wondered if it would fit. Or if it would hurt but as if Santana could read her mind (or perhaps she could just read her expression) and just said "It'll be fine, I promise you'll love it"

Santana decided to just go for it and pushed the huge penis inside of Quinn. As it slid inside, Quinn gasped then smiled. The bunny ears were on either side of Quinn's clit and Santana pressed them to vibrate and the pressed at button to make the actual penis rotate and thrust. Quinn felt herself building up already and Santana could tell. She notched up the power on the vibrations, rotations and thrusts.

"Ohhhhhh… Fuck me… Ohhhhhh… Shit I think I'm coming!"

Quinn thrusted her hips back and forth as the vibrations of her orgasm literally shook her and it didn't stop like it usually did when she masturbated or fingered herself! It just continued! Santana wanted to taste Quinn, so she pulled the toy out and replaced it with her tongue. That was it for Quinn, her body erupted with pleasure, she felt an unfamiliar feeling… then to her surprise she squirted everywhere, on the duvet cover, on the toy, on Santana! But Santana was more than happy to clean up. In fact Quinn tasted a bit… coconutty. It took a while for Quinn to get over the orgasm but as soon as she did, Santana knew it would be her turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys , if you like this story and want me to write another one, review at the bottom of the page and write the characters you want me to include! You know what they say, you don't ask, you don't get! And i think a few of our glee characters need to get some! ;P Enjoy...**

Toy in hand, Santana knew she was next, and she was looking forward to it.

On the other side of the bed, Quinn was recovering from her orgasm and saw the hungry look in the hot Latina's eyes. This was Quinn's first time having sex with a girl and she wanted to be original. She snatched the toy from Santana who by this time was near the headboard on her knees, legs spread, and hands in front of her. Quinn snatched the toy from the centre of the bed and licked it up and down, tasting herself.

This was turning Santana on so much her hand automatically moved up her thigh to her pussy, her fingers beginning gently to rub against her clit. Quinn was done seconds after and began to crawl toward the hot cheerleader. As Quinn got closer, Santana leaned back so Quinn could position herself in a straddling position.

Santana and Quinn began making out when they noticed that their hot flushed pussies were touching and grinding together. Quinn had an idea and climbed off of Santana. The shocked and disappointed Latina shot up, thinking Quinn had bailed on her, until she felt a pair of perfectly manicured hands touch her inner thighs, pushing her legs further away from each other until they were in almost a splits position! Now Quinn's hand were working their way up towards Santana's dripping pussy, every movement teasing Santana and working her up. The next thing Santana felt was Quinn's finger being index thrust inside her, Quinn's thumb gently working Santana's clit

"Ohhhhhh! Hmmm…"

Another finger slipped inside and Quinn's head bobbed down to clean up Santana's juices.

"Oh my god, Quinn"

Santana's reaction to Quinn's tongue urged her on. Quinn began to flick Santana's clit with her tongue and lick it up and down at a speed of knots. Santana's hips were rotating and thrusting up towards Quinn, her hands firmly behind Quinn's head so as not to let Quinn stop until Santana came. Quinn already had two fingers pumping Santana's pussy but decided to risk one more

"Ahhhh!" Santana screamed happily as she felt herself coming

"I'm comingggg!" Santana moaned as Quinn pumped her fingers harder and flicked Santana's clit with her tongue faster. Santana came and oozed cum while Quinn's removed her finger and sticked her tongue into Santana's hole; prolonging her orgasm. Santana felt a wave of contentedness wash over her as her orgasms subsided and watched Quinn lick the remaining cum off of her fingers.

Quinn looked around Santana's room then froze when she saw the clock.

"Crap" Quinn said, "I have to go, my mum wanted me back for 6 and it almost seven"

And as Santana laid on her bed, almost unable to move from her earth shattering orgasm, Quinn was gone down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her sweaty body, in search for her infamous Cheerio's uniform.


End file.
